


Relative Love

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shame, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James visits his brother in the dark of night...</p>
<p>Written for comment_fic on LiveJournal. The prompt was incest and it was written for classics_lover</p>
<p>Also story contains Incest and Slash... So Do Not Flame Please!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Love

**Relative Love by HPFangirl71**

The room was dark as James snuck into Albus’ room. He looked at his younger brother, lying still and small in his bed and he felt a smile cross his freckled face. 

“Al are you awake?” he whispered, nudging at the boy’s foot.

“Yeah, I was waiting up for you” Al answered back, his voice rising quietly from the mound of sheets and blankets he was wrapped within.

“I thought maybe you might have fallen asleep waiting for mum and dad to go to bed” James said as he pulled back the quilts so he could tuck in beside his brother.

Once he was inside, he could feel Al’s heat against his own cooled skin. He snuggled close to his brother, wrapping an arm around his waist in a possessive embrace.

“They were awfully chatty tonight” James whispered into the other boy’s ear.

“Yeah I guess they were…” Al mused aloud.

James let his hand snake its way up beneath the flannel of Al’s pajama top, his fingers tingling at the feel of warm flesh. 

“Do you ever think that what we’re doing is wrong?” Al suddenly asked him in a quiet, thoughtful tone.

“What do you mean Al? You aren’t having second thoughts, are you? You don’t regret being with me, do you?” James said as he planted tender kisses along his brother’s neck.

Al turned himself around to face his older brother; his hand grazed softly against the flesh of James’ broad chest and he let out a mournful sigh, shaking his head back and forth.

“Of course not… I could never regret anything I’ve done with you Jamie. I love you far too much for regrets but I do have some shame for all of it”

James looked at his brother with hurt emanating from his eyes.

“You’re ashamed of loving me Al?” he said in a heartbroken whisper.

“No, not you… just the fact that we’re related. Jamie, if you were anyone else, I’d be shouting my love from the rooftops but we’re blood and that makes this just a tad bit wrong, don’t you think?” Al’s voice stuttered just a bit as he spoke, knowing he was hurting James with his words.

“No Al… No I don’t think that. Maybe other people can’t see how right this is but that doesn’t make it wrong. What we feel is right for us and that’s all that should matter”

He pulled his brother in close, their mouths ghosting hesitantly mere inches from one another.

“Al baby, I love you and I refuse to believe there’s anything wrong with that, even if you are my brother” James said in a voice rough with emotion.

Al was the one to breach the tiny gap between them. His lips pressed hard into his brother’s mouth and his leg slid up between Jamie’s thighs. The other boy let out a groan as he eagerly plundered Al’s warm mouth. His tongue begged for entrance and Al willingly accepted its intrusion. In a frenzy of lips, tongues, and teeth; the kiss became needy and full of an aching hunger they both knew shouldn’t exist between them. It was a hunger that neither of them could stop…

James’ fingers fumbled as they worked the buttons of Al’s top open. Al let his hand slip within James’ boxers and both boys let out near identical groans. Their lips joined together in soft dancing caresses as they continued exploring one another’s bodies. This was so much more than just physical need, the two boys loved one another and what took place here within the dark brought them closer than any two people could ever hope to be. This kind of intimate pleasure had to be right… 

James and Al were brothers… friends… lovers… soul mates… and James was right, nothing else should matter…


End file.
